Save Your Heart
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Jake ran away after he gets invited to Bella's wedding. Sam thinks he needs to go so he follows Jake into the Canadian wilderness. But, what happens when Sam's best kept secret finally falls into Jake's hands? And why does Bella now regret being a vampire
1. 1 Hidden

**Hello. This is the early birthday gift/Christmas gift to the .. And you thought I was going to give you porn. **

****

**Jake's PoV**

I couldn't stand the pain, the pain of rejection. It hurt. I just kept running, running through the Canadian forests. The time seemed to blur. I didn't know how long I'd been here for; just long enough to know that it wasn't long enough. By now you're thinking how could a seventeen year old kid survive in the Canadian wilderness? The thing is I'm a shape-shifter. I can morph into a giant wolf, a little taller than six feet. Believe me or don't, but it's the truth.

I had run away from my love: the girl who I had given my heart to. She in return, smashed it while running to her _true_ love. She had fallen for a vampire. Not the whole burn in the sun vamp, the glitter vamp. She had fallen head over heels and he had fallen fangs over sparkly skin for her. They were going to get "married" and she had the audacity to invite me. I mean sure let's put salt on the wounds.

Speaking of the invitation, I sensed a familiar rift form in my head.

"_Jacob," _a voice said. You see, shifters of a wolf pack can share thoughts, like any pack animal.

"_No, Sam, I'm not coming!"_ I growled. Sam's the almighty "alpha" of the pack.

"_Jake, it would be a good way to show that you're over it and you accept it," _said the ever reasonable Sam.

"_The thing is Sam, that I'm not over it and I don't accept it!" _I all but roared. _"You shouldn't either. She's getting married to a leech. Not only that, but she wants to BECOME one. How can you let this happen? You're supposed to protect the pack and La Push."_

"_Jake, if you don't come, I will hunt you down and drag you there by the scruff of your neck,"_ Sam said. Normally, someone would think of it as a threat. With Sam however, it was a fact. Undeniable, irrefutable, all the cards shown, the truth, no matter what you call it, it is what is.

I tried to ignore the presence of the alpha and thought of the ground beneath my feet. Sam sighed and phased back into his human form. I smiled and continued running.

**Sam's PoV**

I groaned as I walked into my house, putting on some shorts. How could my imprint be so stubborn? That's right. I imprinted on Jake, but he doesn't know it. I was ecstatic that the Jake-stealing-leech-loving bitch was getting married. Jake could get over her and come to me. Where he belongs. I groaned as another wave of memories of Jake naked and partially naked bombarded my mind. Alphas are supposed to be the only ones that mates and have kids in a wolf pack. That meant that my hormones were off the charts nearly 100% of the time. I couldn't think of a number high enough to describe how many times Jake has left me with a painful bulge in my pants, leaving me to jerk off in my bed.

I shook my head and opened the door. I smelled the warm scent of muffins. I smiled. My sister, Emily, always knows how to assuage my feelings. Though why muffins when the sun was setting was beyond me. I walked into the kitchen to see Emily putting large muffins on a rack to cool. She looked up and jumped.

"Samuel Dean Uley, how many times to I have to tell you to NOT sneak up on me when I'm in the kitchen," she snapped with mock anger. "When are you going to stop?"

"When your reaction, gets old, my dear sister," I said smirking. She gave me a look and rolled her eyes as I snatched a handful of muffins.

"So what did Jake, do this time?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Jakes gets you down, you look forty instead of 22. When Jake gets you horny, you always go straight to your room, looking like you're going to kill something. When Jake does something that makes you happy, you get a 'the-boy-of-my-dreams-finally-kissed-me look that teenage girls get. You're as readable as a book, Sam," Emily said.

Was I really that obvious? I sighed and told her of my promise to Jake and how I wasn't going to like having to hurt my imprint or go against his wishes.

"Well what you need to do is follow your alpha instincts and chain him to your bed, then fuck him senseless," Emily said matter-of-factly. I laughed and went to my room.

"AND TAKE PICTURES!" Emily called after me. I laughed. My sister was about the biggest fangirl there ever was.

It actually started when Jake first phased. I had already imprinted on him then….

_Flashback_ –

_Jake groaned in pain as he tossed and turned on my couch. When you first phase it's very painful. Your bones shift and grow, you lose some too. You gain more muscles. It's just very painful. So now my imprint was on my couch. My inner wolf was screaming to go over to him and make him mine, making him feel good. I couldn't. I was hoping that now that he phased he'd imprint on me and we could have kids. _

_I sighed not being able to fight the desire to be near my imprint, I grabbed some Advil and a glass of water. I sat down on the couch and put Jakes head in my lap. _

"_Here," I said. He took the Advil and the water and swallowed. _

"_Thanks," he muttered. _

_He replaced his head on my lap and slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_Emily walked in to see me stroking my mate's hair. She stiffened before whipping her camera phone out and taking a picture. She jumped up and down and went to her room. I shook my head and focused my attention on the bronze god below me._

_End of Flashback - _

I wished he'd just give into me. It'd be so much easier. And so much… happier. I laid down on the couch wishing that Jake was with me. Curling into me as he did a year ago.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Review. You don't even have to sign in or have an account.**


	2. 2 I Do Not Hook Up

**HELLO! WOW! I GOT 24 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! (Faints and hold reviews with a death grip)**

**Warning: Mpreg, Slash/Yaoi/Guy X Guy. Oks….. LEMON(s) IN DIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own squat except plot. Haha I rhymed.**

**Dis chapter inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song: I Do Not Hook Up**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO FIRESERPENT14 FOR HELPING ME GET THIS ONE OUT! I love you my pseudo-sister.**

****

**Jacob's PoV**

I ran. I pushed myself as fast as I can, but I could still feel him gaining on me.

"_Damn it, Sam. Go away!" _I growled.

_"No, Jake, you are going to that wedding," _growled Sam.

I sent him a mental glare. I quickly turned to my left and Sam followed. Suddenly the sun darkened and a gigantic mass of black fur stood in front of me. Sam had phased back into his human form. I, not wanting to kill him, phased quickly, but was unable to stop myself. I came to a crash landing. Sam lost his balance and we fell to the ground. Sam wrapped his arms around me to make sure I didn't get hurt. The bastard. The pain would've helped distract me from the pain that Be- no I would NOT say her name.

I glared at Sam. He sat up slowly which caused me to fall into his lap. Sam gave me a small comforting smile and I snapped. I would be drawn to him. It would be like I was cheating on Bella. And Bella was the only one I could be with. Bella, not Sam. I convulsed violently trying to free myself form Sam's lap. He let me go and I scrambled away from him. I leaned against a tree, not looking at him.

Sam sighed and said in a defeated tone, "You're going to the wedding." My head snapped in his direction. How could he be so heartless? He was the alpha. He's supposed to support the pack. Do whatever is necessary to make them happy, safe, etc. "Sam," I growled. "I don't want to go. I don't want to see how the bitch is happy; I don't want to be reminded of how much I love her."

"Jake," said Sam his shifting to its logical alpha mode. "It's time for you to move on. Let it go, she'd want you to move on."

"NO SAM! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON I WILL EVER LOVE!" I roared. "I FIXED HER BROKEN HEART, I HELPED HER GET THROUGH A ROUGH TIME, I GAVE MONTHS TO HER! SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! IT FELT RIGHT! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE. I DON'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S TRUE. I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVEN'T IMPRINTED ON HER. I LOVE HER SAM. HER AND ONLY HER!"

Sam seemed to lose it when I mentioned wanting to imprint on her. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! SHE LED YOU ON LIKE YOU WERE A DOG. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE? A DOG IN THE EYES OF THE ONE YOU "LOVE." YOU GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HER IS MAKING ME SICK. YOU SAY SHE LOVES YOU SAY YOU CAN FEEL IT, BUT THE ONLY THING I FEEL IS A HEADACHE FROM ALL THE USELESS HOPING YOU THINK. SHE'D RATHER BE DEAD THAN BE WITH YOU. SHE'D RATHER **KILL** PEOPLE THAN BE WITH YOU. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL, HUH? KNOWING THAT THE BITCH WOULD RATHER BE A LITERAL MONSTER THAN BE WITH YOU!" Sam said.

What he said hurt. It hurt a lot. I started to shake. "She would've chosen me if the leech hadn't come back," I growled. Turning my head, I glared indignantly at a gnarled root.

"Jake," said Sam, his voice regain a soft, reasoning quality. "She doesn't give a damn. She only wants you because you make her smile. You make her smile, Jake, that's all she wants. You make everyone smile. You make me smile and since I've phased that's nearly impossible." I had to laugh at this. It was true. Sam was the hard-as-stone-alpha. Never smiling, never laughing. But since I phased I noticed slowly, his cold demeanor was chipping away. Sam continued, "Jake, if she has to have something to make her smile to go on in life, then we'll get her a freaking puppy. You deserve better."

His words were like poison. Spreading through me like wildfire, giving me hope. I suddenly felt as if I were underwater for a long time. His words were bringing me back to the surface for the much needed air. "Go to the wedding, send her off, and move on, Jake. It's what's best," Sam said as he leaned above me. Suddenly, the anger was back. How did he know what was best? He's never been in love. How would he know what to do? He just didn't want me socializing with leeches. Then again that's all he cared about. Not the Pack, not Bella, and certainly not ME. I growled and shoved him away from me.

I sprang to my feet growling. Sam, also standing, glared at me. I rushed him and tried to drive my fist through his skull. He growled and caught my fist and twisted it causing me to turn, my back facing him. I tried to kick him from behind but he weaved his leg around mine causing me unable to hurt him. If I tried to kick him with my other leg, I would've fallen over. I growled and struggled to free myself from his grasp. He used his free hand to drag my head back, exposing my throat, trying to get me to submit. I growled not willing to give up that easily.

"_**You will go to that wedding, Jacob Black**_," Sam growled in his "alpha" tone.

"I will **NOT**," I said not letting his order drag me down. He growled and threw me across the clearing. I was flipped over and hit a tree. My back protested painfully to the rough bark of the tree. Sam slowly marched over to me as I was getting to my feet. He roughly grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him.

_**"SUBMIT, BLACK!**_" roared Sam.

"NEVER," I said, yelling my defiance against Sam. He growled and shoved my face into the tree. I heard cracking and felt the tree fall the opposite way as blood poured out of my nose. He pulled my head back and punched me in my gut. I made a pained noice and my knees buckled. My arms covered my abs trying to protect the injured region as much as possible. I glared up at Sam, who was fuming. He just scowled at me and I hung my head in shame. He started walking over, thinking I had submitted. As soon as he was close enough, I threw my right arm out sweeping his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a loud _thud_ and I quickly leaped onto Sam chest and started punching his face. He caught my fists and threw me off him.

I rolled on the impact and quickly got on one knee, ready for his attack. He got up and tackled me. I tried to get some upper hand on him, but in my rage, I forgot that he had practiced fighting with Jared and Paul, the two most rambunctious of the bunch. He pinned my legs with his knees and his hands ceased my wrists. I struggled but he had me pinned. I glared up at his looming form. He leaned with his teeth bared.

"You will go to that wedding, Jacob Black," he snarled. I bucked my hips trying to offset his weight so I could get an advantage on him, but in our fight, the adrenaline coursing through us had made us… aroused. My member rubbed against his hard abs creating wonderful friction. I gasped as pleasure shot through me.

Sam noticing this smirked evilly and said, "If you refuse to submit to me, maybe I should just mount you and _**force**_ you to submit." He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I growled and tried to shove him off me, but his hold on my wrists prevented me from doing anything. Sam's tongue forced his tongue into my mouth. I growled at the intrusion and bit his tongue. His tongue retracted and I tasted his blood, metallic and warm. I felt him smirk against my mouth and I felt him wrap his hand around my girth and stroked it. I gasped as sparks of pleasure shot through me. While my mouth was open he plunged his tongue into my mouth and assaulted my tongue causing more shoots of pleasure.

His callused hand continued stroking my length and I bucked and writhed beneath him. This was humiliating. Here I was a STRAIGHT guy mewling and moaning as an older guy molested me. I felt his hand leave my erection as it trailed down my hip stroking the tender flesh as he found what he was after. My hole. He roughly inserted a finger and it hurt like a bitch. His continued to work the finger around until the pain faded. I growled as his lips left mine as they trailed up my jaw to my ear which he began to suck earnestly. I groaned into him as the pleasure in my ear started to course through me. Suddenly my back arched and I practically screamed Sam's name as he brushed over a certain spot inside me. My vision swarmed as I felt Sam give a victorious laugh as he continued his assault on _that _spot.

I turned into a pile of mush in a matter of seconds as pleasure overtook my brain. My brain stamped "fuck it" across my forehead and then "fuck me" a moment later.

"God, Sam, please," I said as the pressure built. I felt like I was going to explode, the want for my release slowly becoming a need. He laughed and I felt his erection take the place of his three fingers. When had he put more in again? I felt stretched and it hurt like a bitch, so I bit Sam's shoulder trying to not scream out. He started to rub my erection as he waited for me to adjust. A minute passed and I was slowly melting into the pleasure of Sam's hand, the pain forgotten entirely. Sam then started to rock his hips. I groaned has he kept what I was assuming was my prostate. His pace quickly sped up. He pulled out so that just his head was still inside of me. He then slammed into me with all his might. He continued to do this at a frantic pace.

The pressure soon reached frightening limits and I felt the familiar coil in my stomach tightened as I scream Sam's name as l reached my release. My cum flew out in white spurts and it coated Sam's and my chest and abs. I heard Sam cry my name as his semen filled me up. I felt Sam kiss me one last time before my vision swam and I fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I groaned as I awoke. My ass was killing me. I couldn't wrap my head around how such bliss could lead to such pain. I sighed as I furrowed my head deeper into the soft fabrics. That's when it hit me. _Fabrics_. There were no fabrics in the Canadian wilderness. I bolted up right, ignoring the protest my ass gave me. A red sheet that had been covering me fell and pooled at my waist. I panted heavily as I tried to figure out where I was. It wasn't my room and it wasn't anyone else's that I knew. I took in a deep breath to try to calm myself down before I had a heart attack. After I had calmed down a bit I inhaled and smelled… Sam. I was in Sam's room.

Suddenly another realization hit me. Sam had fucked me up the ass and I ENJOYED it. I groaned and slammed my head against the pillows. I started crying as I remembered why. He did it only to get me to submit. He didn't care about me; he just wanted the leeches to not be around me. I grew furious with myself for ever thinking that someone would care about me. I got out of Sam's bed and realized that I had a pair of basketball shorts on. They were black with white strips going down the sides. They were probably his. This fact enraged me, so I was half tempted to rip them off, but I couldn't exactly go streaking around La Push naked. I growled and went to the door. I was reaching for the handle when the door opened. Sam stood in the door way. He was wearing a black shirt and blue basketball shorts that had black stripes going down the sides. They weren't unlike mine. Sam had a cup of coffee and a half-eaten piece of toast in his hands as he looked down at me.

"And where," he said. "Do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, jackass," I snapped. I tried to go around him but Sam plopped the last piece of toast in his mouth and used his arm to bar my way out.

"Now would we want that?" he asked coyly.

"Because, you're an asshole who has to get his way," I snapped trying unsuccessfully to remove Sam's arm from in front of me.

"If I do recall correctly, you enjoyed it just as much as I did if not more," Sam said smirking.

"I lied," I snarled.

"Really? So you weren't panting, moaning, groaning in pleasure? And you _didn't_ scream my name when you hit your climax?" Sam continued, smirking.

I glared at him. "Fuck you," I said. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my chest and lifted me into the air. He then tossed me one handed onto the bed.

"But that's the problem isn't it?" Sam said, putting his still steaming coffee mug on a bookcase next to the door. He came to the bed and crawled on all fours so that his larger frame was towering over me. "I'd much rather fuck you. Again and again." He licked the tip of my ear and I shuddered.

"Yeah right," I said my voice getting slightly labored and he continued his assault on my ear. "You just want me to go to the wedding. I'll go. Happy?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the tent in my pants does it?" he said.

I looked down and sure enough he had a large tent in his pants. "Why would you want to sleep with me?" I snapped.

"Because, we're wolves. We don't exactly hook up. We mate for life. And since I was obviously your first that makes you MINE," Sam said as his breath ghosting across my ear.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tell me what you think! **

**R&R**


End file.
